This time around
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: The next part of the Kat Fight Series, it's the 3rd part.... Remy and Kitty are married! They start to make the choices that will either tear them apart or bring them closer. Kimy! CHAPTER ONE IS UP!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is well I guess the third part of the whole "Kat Fight" series... And as you guessed it Kitty and Remy are married!!!!! Isn't it great... Sorry this is all has taken awhile, but I just sort of hit inspiration awhile back. Funny, isn't it? Enjoy...

* * *

Prologue

Kitty laughed loudly as she was lifted off the ground and swept into the arms of her husband. It was the last night of their paradise or more specifically their honeymoon.

Remy's mouth was practically glued to her's as he soundly and swiftly got the hotel door open. He then somehow managed to kiss, hold, and get to their room without so much as disturbing their passion.

He pulled away momentarily to lay her on the bed, but instead of going back to their love-making- as Kitty had expected- Remy propped himself up with his elbows as so he was towering above her.

There was silence from a brief moment, Remy was merely staring at his wife with a loving gaze.

"Remy, ummm.... what's up," Kitty asked a bit lost for words, "Are you okay?"

Remy gave Kitty a sensual smile that caused her to blush a little lightly in the darkened room. He leaned forward to softly kiss her lips.

"Ah'm in bed wit' mah wife... Dere is noting' dis Cajun wants more," Remy assured her, "But dere is someting Remy needs ta talk about."

"And what would that be?"

"Y' remember de night Remy asked ya t' marry him?"

Kitty suddenly received a happy dazed look her in eyes as she pulled upon those memories, "Of course I remember..."

"Well, den y' must know dat Ah promised y' someting. Remy promised you a family, and dat is a promise Remy intends t' keep. Da only question would be, when?"

Kitty glanced questioningly up at her husband, "What are you trying to say, Rem?"

"What Remy is saying is dat if you're prepared den Remy won't be using dat rubber dis time... Compris?"

Kitty let out a disbelieving sigh. She lifted a hand to softly caress his cheek.

"Remy Lebeau for so many times in our relationship you have surprised me beyond reason, and when we got married I thought it would start to slow, the surprises. But just right now, you've proven me wrong. So, I'm going to say this... If you're serious, then there is no one in this world that I would want to raise a family with except with you."

"So we're ditching de protection..." Remy asked.

Kitty had to laugh, "Yeah... we're going for it...."

And After that no more words were emitted from the couple...

* * *

And ummm.... if anybody has been reading this, and yeah then please read the note in my bio... Thanks


	2. New Home

Put a smile on your face....

Make the world a better place...

McDonald's Song

* * *

Kitty let out a groan as she felt a bright light enter her just opened eyes. She immediately shut them, praying that she wouldn't have to leave her bed for any reason, let alone a wake-up call that said it was time to go home.

_/Home!/_ The thought instantly struck her head._ /The institute isn't home anymore! I have a new home!!./_ The idea of that left Kitty with a new different desire. The desire to get out of that bed and experience her new life.

Kitty roughly threw off her the white bedspreads covering her stark naked body, but just because Kitty was ready to go didn't mean Remy was. She grabbed one of the smaller pillows and threw it at her lover with a playful manner. She started to pull on her robe when she finally heard Remy's voice.

"Petite, Remy loves y' and all, but it be too early...." the voice groaned from under the comforter pillowing his body from view.

"Remy!!! We have to get home, our home. Just imagine it, come on, please..." She begged with her husband. She could just picture their new home ready to be given her touch (A/N: My aunt was like this after she got married, and I had to listen to her talk about it all!!)

No response came from the practically unmoving lump in the bed.

She grabbed another one of the pillows and repeated the process.

Still all was silent.

Kitty humphed and finally knew she had to result in the final straw, "Fine! You know what... That is just **FINE!** I will go take **MY** shower by **MYSELF**, and go down to eat **MY** breakfast by **MYSELF!** And I will wait for you after you take **YOUR **own shower all by **YOURSELF**, and after **YOU **eat your own breakfast all by **YOURSELF**!"

And with that being said Kitty stomped off to the bathroom loudly, and she also made it a big point to slam the door shut.

Once inside, Kitty ran a small smile across her lips as she slowly untied her robe, all the while softly saying, "One... Two.... Three... Four.... and _finally_....."

Kitty soon felt a warm chest against her back, and a pair of strong arms encircle her waist.

"Chere, y' are goin' ta be killing Remy one of dese days," he murmured into her neck, "But besides dat, let Remy help y' wit' dat." He tenderly ran his hands down her sides, inching closer to the tie of the robe, until he finally got there and let it fall open.

"I love you....."

* * *

Island Airport

"Okay, which one is our gate?" Kitty asked a couple of hours later from their little showering incident.

Remy took a quick glance at the ticket Kitty held in her hands, and then another glance around.

"Right dere, de one far left," he said.

So he quickly grabbed their two carry-ons and led the way to the entrance gate, and their seats.

Once seated in the mildly cramped area, Kitty let out a groan, "I don't understand why we couldn't take the jet. I know perfectly well how to operate it, and besides we weren't going to be gone for too long!"

Remy pondered that question for a brief moment before letting out a smirk, "Don't tink' Monsieur Summers appreciated de last time de two of us used his jet."

Kitty let out a giggled and a bright smile at that memory, "Oh, he needs to get over it. We got the mission down perfectly! A little stop to Hawaii couldn't have hurt the schedule that bad."

"Remy understands, besides Ah don't regret it one bit, Petite. Remy enjoyed himself certainly, especially with all the festivities..." He have her a pretty good leer.

Kitty turned away blushing madly.

* * *

After a few more hours the plane landed in upper New York.

Remy gently prodded the slumbering Kitty from his shoulder.

"Kit, it be time t' go home."

Kitty sleepily lifted her head, but she did manage to murmur out, "Our home...."

Remy let out an adoring smile as he half-carried the two carry-ons and also half-dragged the sleepy Kitty out of the rushing aisle.

* * *

Remy and Kitty had hauled a cab after finishing things up at the airport, and they finally reached their house.

"We're here..." Kitty gushed out.

Remy smiled genuinely as he saw how much happiness this all was bringing her.

"Well, petite... dis be ours, all ours. All de furniture be inside de house, and since Remy has some business wit' a friend for a bit, y' get ta fix de house up."

Instant glee popped into Kitty's angelic face.

_/Let's just hope dis won't get ta be too bad.../_ Remy couldn't help think to himself.

* * *

Remy left the house soon after they had arrived.

"Time to get some help," Kitty mumbled to herself.

She glanced around and remembered that she still had to find the phone line for their new phone, sighing she realized that she needed to do what she was about to do really really soon.

She grabbed her cellphone from her purse, and dialed quickly the X-mansion's number.

"Hello, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster's, Jubililation Lee speaking..."

Kitty stifled a laugh at the answer.

"God Jubes, you sound like a damn recording."

Kitty put the phone at arm's length to prevent the squeal of joy from her friend.

"KITTY'S BACK," Jubilee yelled.

After the announcement Kitty could hear the distant sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"So Jubes, since your so happy that I'm back, get the girls, and I have some home-decorating to be done. I so need your help!"

"No problem! This is going to be so much fun.... Remy won't know what is going to hit him!"

Kitty smiled and inwardly smiled to herself. _/That is what I'm planning on./_

* * *


End file.
